


far away somewhere

by kamsangi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: “Look,” Seungmin says, voice barely a breath in the silence of the car, “it’s the first snow.”
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 169





	far away somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> ["did you see the first snow?"](https://twitter.com/ctrlhwng/status/1338484302770708480)

He’s always found it incredibly easy to doze off wherever he is. On couches in cramped dressing rooms, the floor of a homestay, sat in a salon chair.

In the back of a moving car, even. Much like now.

Everyone else has fallen asleep bar him and Seungmin, who’s got his earphones in as he watches a video. Minho pays him no mind, folding his arms over his chest and letting his eyes fall shut.

He’s just about to doze off when something warm clasps over his arm, and Minho glances over to find Seungmin’s hand on his wrist, a gentle request for his attention. “Look,” Seungmin says, voice barely a breath in the silence of the car, “it’s the first snow.”

But Minho’s not looking at the snow. The only thing he sees is the way Seungmin’s face has lit up, lips curved up in the smallest of amazed, wondrous smiles. Eyes curved the same way, simple happiness in the creases of his gaze that flits between the bright window, and Minho. Wanting him to share in this. Wanting him to see what he’s seeing.

There’s something about him. He can’t look away.

“Yeah,” he says, lips cracked, mouth dry. “It’s pretty.”

Heat soaking through two layers of padding. The rumble of tyres over uneven asphalt. Seungmin’s visible pleasure as he lets go of Minho and tugs his phone out of his pocket to let everyone know about his discovery, bright and sweet.

Finally, Minho turns back to his own window, unwilling to confront the way his pulse is echoing in his throat, traitorous and unbidden. He sees it then—the whip of snowflakes past the door, looking like rain at the speed they’re traveling at.

Minho pulls out his own phone. _It’s snowing outside,_ he types absently, quickly.

The fans’ replies pop in one after the other as he scrolls. They’re endless, like the little crystals forming on the glass beside him.

Endless. When it snows, the snow falls.

Minho closes his eyes. The noise washes out. The roar of the streets, the blood rushing through his ears.

It all falls away.

(And so, later, much later, when Younghyun-hyung asks whether they’d seen the first snow, and Seungmin mentions that they’d seen it together, Minho doesn’t remember.

It’s true. He doesn’t remember the snow. Not in that moment.

There’s something else that he remembers instead.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/SSEOMT) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/SSEOMT)


End file.
